


Moonlight

by ziegler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pharmercy, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziegler/pseuds/ziegler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela Ziegler has worries of her own that only Pharah knows how to take care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Even amidst the blue of the night, Angela could see that her room was a mess.

She felt comfortable in an organized chaos, usually; knowing that her mess was at least _somewhat_ organized, an orderly mess of medical papers and design ideas and the clothes of her lover was a comfort, especially in times of crisis. The surroundings of home were always something that she treasured, even longed for in the particularly harrowing hours of her workdays, and today, she had felt the exact same pining for her beloved things.

Angela Ziegler was a fairly simple woman on the surface. She was Mercy, the team medic, the healer, the inventor, and the self-proclaimed pacifist. She hated war, violence, and especially confrontation. It jangled her nerves whenever she heard raised voices, let alone actually having to patch up the people she cared about – and especially the woman she most adored, at that. The woman in question was not just any woman, either. She was the daughter of a woman she truly admired and respected, and a woman who lay currently with her arms around Angela; tight, warm, protective.

The feeling of Fareeha’s warm skin was a luxury, and so was the coldness of her biotic arm. It didn’t bother Angela any, and she always took it as a rather comforting sensation, these days.

The moonlight trickled gently into the room like a breeze through the crack in Angela’s shoddy, white curtains. Dust sparkled against the light, floating therapeutically, thoughtlessly as the night went on, and the wind of the slightly open window eventually blew out the last lit candle on her desk.

Fareeha was the one who suggested candles. The electricity was spotty at best in the makeshift base, and dimly lit candles made everything seem that little bit more intense in the heat of their intimacy. Angela knew that today, Fareeha was tired, and in pain, and god, she looked hot when she was tussled and angry. Angela had expressed just how much she enjoyed Fareeha’s utterly relentless intensity during sex; _productive emotion_ , she called it with a smirk, and Fareeha was always only too happy to oblige. But even in those moments where Angela begged with her back against a wall, and screamed, and came against Fareeha from vigorous, seemingly endless ecstasy, she noticed that her lover was always gentle in her own way.

Angela fell in love with every moment that she spent with the woman she loved, and it became more and more apparent to her that she couldn’t keep them both in the situation of potential death.

The thought of loss was becoming too much, no matter how many resurrections Mercy could pull off.

As they lay together in bed comfortably – legs tangled, Fareeha’s golden braids touching Angela’s cheeks gently, and blonde hair melting into the black hair sprawled out across pillows – she thought back on their meetings, on Fareeha’s mother, on every kind of thing that involved in their history. She often thought about her adoration for the woman next to her, and in turn, it made her heart ache.

_What will happen to her if something happens to me?_

It was always a thought that ran loops in her mind.

Angela stood up with a sigh from their bed; slipping out gently and reluctantly of Fareeha’s embrace, and slipped on her silk nightgown to sit at her rather unkempt looking desk. The papers were scrawls in the dark, and the flowers on the desk was the only thing of any kind of coherency. She picked up a small packet of matches next to the dripping candle, and struck one gently towards the wick. The light of the flame flickered, and she rest her head on her hand, watching it dance between sombre blues and golden oranges. She sighed to herself, caught between the ever recycled question and her own morals; should they _stay_ with Overwatch? Or should they go for the sake of their own lives?

The second question that popped into her head was “Why am I sitting over here?” and she made her way back restlessly to the person she always longed to be with.

Ever since the reform and successful mission assignments of Overwatch, each and every member had gone into hiding in the same, moving, ship location, far, far above ground. The wind outside amidst the clouds was strong, a true, literal force of nature, and often took Angela’s breath away to see Fareeha dancing around in it in her training; testing out her cerulean blue armour once more after a heavy hit that she had patched up.

Angela often wondered if she could cope with the stress of seeing her comrades so badly injured before she met Fareeha again, after all those years apart; and now she knew that it was becoming harder and harder each day to grin and bear the pain.

Fareeha was so gentle and loving, but Pharah was _strong_. She was forward thinking, a captain, and a born leader. Pharah lived for the fight of the innocent, but Fareeha lived for Angela. Pharah would die for her comrades, but Fareeha would run to save those she loved. The thought that something severe could happen killed Angela inside every day, but although Angela might have been the lover, Mercy was the one who had to put on the brave face and bring out her medical equipment; and if something irreparable happened, that was just the way life was. That was her job, and she had to deal with it if she wanted to save people. But what do you do when you stop being able to deal with the demons in your head?

She snuggled into Fareeha’s neck, breathing in deep the familiar scent of jasmine and a therapeutic, almost honey-like smell of tobacco and incense. Angela felt her lips graze against the lines of Fareeha’s collarbones, touching them gently, like they were fragile, precious. The stillness of the night was so soothing, and Angela finally always felt like she could relax here.

Their skin looked deep blue under the pale moonlight, and Angela cuddled up to her loved one. The glint of the alarm clock on the table across her told her it was at least four in the morning. Fareeha’s breathing was shallow, but contented, and it was a relaxing experience to Angela to feel her head move slightly up and down from her girlfriend’s breathing.

She had been through a lot today, just like Angela had, and realized just how thoroughly they had both been put through the mill yet again, with Angela’s fingers touching the edges of the plastic tape of a bandage on Fareeha’s cheek. Her dark eyelashes fluttered in her sleep, dreaming with a twitch about who knew what, and Angela felt her lips curve up into a smile watching her.

“I love you so much,” she mumbled to herself in the calm of the night. “I really, really, love you.”

Fareeha smiled a little even in her sleep, and Angela felt her embrace tighten around her waist.

“…I love you too.” Fareeha mumbled to the surprise of Angela, waking up from the small, genuine words of her partner, and after a momentary pause, Angela grinned with almost a relief she didn’t know she needed from her own thoughts.

“Good evening.” she said softly, and Fareeha grinned.

“Hello there.” Fareeha spoke through a dulcet tone of sleep, and pulled Angela close. She pressed the tip of her nose softly into the crook of Angela’s neck, and spoke muffled. “You need to be closer to me.”

“I agree." Angela replied with a chipper laugh, and placed her hands gently either side of Fareeha’s face as she leant back. “I was just watching you sleep. You were dreaming.”

Fareeha laughed, and kissed at Angela’s neck.

“I don’t need to dream anymore when you’re right here.”

Angela felt her heart melt a little, before Fareeha’s hand reached towards her thighs, and that melting turned into a warm sensation at the pit of her stomach. She squirmed a little against Fareeha’s lips, trying not to let her hands immediately wander up Fareeha’s back, and smiled into their kiss.

“Hey, now…” Angela began with a bashful smile as Fareeha pulled her even closer, and placed her hands on her cheeks. “I want to talk to you about something.”

“We can always talk _after_.”

Angela laughed, as Fareeha grinned mischievously. 

“I’m serious!” she replied with indignant attitude, and Fareeha sighed playfully. “I really am serious, Fareeha. I want to talk to you about something.”

“Okay.” she replied, and lay back against the headboard. Angela bit the inside of her cheek in an effort to maintain her serious composure, despite just how handsome Fareeha looked against the moonlight, tussled, and still worn out from how much sex they had earlier on. Angela cleared her throat, and Fareeha looked smugly at her lover. “What are you thinking about, I wonder?”

“Anyway,” Angela quickly moved on to a laugh from Fareeha. “I just…”

The soldier looked at her with confusion.

“Hm…?” she began, and shuffled a little closer. “What’s on your mind?”

“I worry.”

“About?”

“About _you_. About the both of us out there.” she continued, and a dark expression overcame her face. “If something were to happen to me…”

“Don’t say that.” Fareeha replied firmly, and Angela looked at her with conviction.

“If something _were_ to happen to me,” she continued, and Fareeha looked uncomfortable. “Where would that put you? I couldn’t rush to your aid. I couldn’t be there for you.”

“I would kill the person responsible for harming you.”

“But that’s just it, Fareeha. I don’t want you to kill anyone anymore. I don’t want me to have to cry my insides out every time I have to resuscitate you. I don't enjoy any of it, you know? I hate seeing the woman I love bloodied and bruised to the point of almost no return. I don’t want the nightmares to plague me anymore, Fareeha. I love you too much.”

Fareeha looked away to the window from Angela, and Angela knew she was close to tears. Both of them were.

“I just want…I want you to -”

Her lips were covered.

There was no talking from that moment onwards, for at least five minutes solid. Without interruption, without pause, without hesitation. Their lips came together like soft magnets, moving against each other perfectly, flicks of tongues against the edges of their mouths, and teeth grazing the tips of their lips in their passion. Angela could taste her kisses from before all over Fareeha’s lips.

Fareeha pulled Angela on top of her, possessively, with a fire lit up in her heart like never before, and the tears of the former conversation long a thing of the past to her. Angela gripped to Fareeha’s hard shoulders, kissing her with all of the love and ferocity she held deep in her heart, and squeezing her legs around Fareeha’s waist tight. Fareeha grunted as she pulled Angela close, and Angela couldn’t help but let out a moan each time their weight shifted along together.

“Fareeha…” she mumbled breathlessly, and she soon found herself, after a time, lay on her back, with Fareeha kissing down her chest and across her stomach.

“I always want you.” she exclaimed softly against the shell of Angela's ear, and Angela impatiently grabbed at her wrist, shoving her hand exactly where she wanted it to be. Fareeha was only too happy to oblige exactly what Angela meant, and with a gasp of pleasure, Fareeha fucked Angela just as hard as she wanted all of her tension away.

"Show me how much."

"I always do."

Angela’s body shook underneath, and their foreheads and lips were sticky from the sweat and the breathing. Sex was always hot in every sense, and messy, and even though Fareeha wasn’t wearing any clothes already, Angela would have torn them off of her even if she was. The enamour was too much to take for either of them, fuelled only further still by the intense emotions of before.

Fareeha’s muscles pressed against Angela’s delicate frame, tensed abdomen against tensed abdomen, and thighs pressed up tightly against one another. Fareeha was so unbearably turned on by the emotion and the adoration that she couldn’t contain herself, and any kind of brush between her legs would be enough to make her come at this point. Angela was gasping between the sheets and the light of the candle off on the table, one hand clinging to Fareeha’s back with the other gripping the sheets, and licking against her neck softly, roughly nipping in between with her teeth.

Angela was impatient, and restless, and besides herself. Her hands wandered downwards against Fareeha’s chest, slipping her palms against her breasts, and feeling herself become almost delirious with desire at the sound of incoherent moans from her lover. Angela’s wrists were soon slammed down against the bed firmly, and that was the final straw in the best sense.

Angela came, hard, and she knew, even amidst her breathless, currently immobilised state that she had to touch Fareeha too. She _had_ to. Every nerve in her body was craving the feeling of her coming against her after such intensity, such unbroken kissing, exploring, touching. Every touch was electricity that spurred desire on.

Angela took Fareeha’s fingertips of her bionic arm, and placed them against her lips to drag her tongue against. Fareeha’s eyes flickered with an indescribable feeling, and Angela shoved Fareeha down against the bed, who was desperate for Angela’s touch, and she wasn’t one to say no.

She let her own fingertips glide along the skin of Fareeha’s neck, and as she kissed at the bridge of her nose, her lips gently moved up to her Horus tattoo, and Angela felt a devilish grin come to her lips. Her blue eyes narrowed with an exhausted delight, as Fareeha felt another layer of heat rising to her cheeks every time Angela allowed herself to be corrupted by the power she was given sexually, and all thoughts former of her worries were eradicated – for the time being.

It didn’t take long for Angela to get into her element of fucking a powerful woman, and press her body in between her legs hard with every moment, so much so that the intensity rose dramatically. Fareeha wrapped her legs around Angela’s waist, scratching down her back and biting at her shoulder; causing even more injury than she probably had gained that particular day; and Angela thoroughly enjoyed it. 

She kissed and sucked at Fareeha’s salty skin, down her neck, her collarbones, and especially down her hips. Angela slipped her hands underneath Fareeha’s thighs, lifting her legs up around her waist with a satisfied moan, and slamming her up against the headboard of their bed to pull her onto her lap.

There were no more coherent words after that.

The moonlight shone down against their intimacy; their shadows moving against the light with every touch, every kiss; Angela fucked Fareeha with every part of her emotion from earlier, every tension of her worry coming out into such sexual productivity, and with a final, enraptured gasp from Fareeha, Angela felt her come.

They sat for a moment, in the comfortable, warm stillness of bodies pressed against each other, and both gasping for breath.

The moonlight was gone; and birds outside were chirping, along with the dimly lit sky humming into view slowly. The familiar scent of a candle's wick being put out reached the tips of their noses, and Fareeha clung, as did Angela, to each other, and fell back onto the bed properly, pulling the medic comfortably on top of her salty skin.

There was a moment of silence where they simply got their breaths back, resting calmly, quietly, on top of each other's skin. Angela felt her cheek stick to Fareeha's skin, and smiled against the warmth of her beating heart.

Neither woman said anything, and instead, lay in a perfect silence. Perfect and untouchable, until the time was right for one of them to speak.

Fareeha was the first.

“I’ll go anywhere you want me to go.” She whispered into the comforting blue of the morning dawn, and Angela felt her calmness wash over her with tears that pricked at the edges of her eyes. “If you can’t stay here…then we’ll leave together, Angela. Whatever you want is what I want.”

Angela pushed herself up a little from Fareeha's chest, and with a smile and a glow in her eyes, kissed her lips gently.

“I want you,” Angela replied. “And I just want you safe...Pharah.”

Fareeha kissed Angela’s forehead as they lay together with a smile at the name, and held her tight.

“And I for you, _Mercy_.”

Angela nodded at her with a resolved smile. 

"Then let's talk about it tomorrow, properly?"

Fareeha smiled, sleepily, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow."

They'd work it out. 

Fareeha and Angela would fall asleep tonight; another night together, another night alive, fuelled by their love, their morals, and their fears. 

They would always protect the skies, and each other, together; safe and sound, to be together another day.

"Fareeha?"

"Hm?" she replied into the stillness of the morning. Angela laughed a little into her hands as she lay against her chest, before looking up into Fareeha's reflective, deep brown eyes.

"I very much enjoyed that way of communicating." she stated with a chuckle, and Fareeha closed her eyes with a satisfied, throaty laugh.

 

"Yeah," she replied smugly. "I'll bet we both did."

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on mercyisgay @ tumblr! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
